Everything Fell Apart
by RomannReignssLeakee
Summary: Roman Reigns ends up being the boss to his ex of 6 years. Both of them are trying to hide their feelings and move on. When Roman finally accepts his true feelings and wants to fix things it could be too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay what's up with you?" Dean asked his best friend Roman.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Roman asked looking up at Dean who was standing by his desk.

"New girl. You've been staring at her all day. What you know her or something?" Dean asked looking through the window in Roman's office at the new girl, Sam.

"Something like that."

 _1 year ago_

 _Roman sat in the living room watching Sam take her boxes to the car. After 6 years together they were over and she was moving out. They wouldn't even look at each other as Roman sat there watching tv trying to pretend he didn't care. It was a long time coming he told himself. He was working late all the time trying to open his own mechanic shop and he wasn't there for her anymore but she should have supported him and been okay with it he told himself. He took a drink of his beer as she moved the last of her boxes to the car._

 _"Well...I'm leaving now." Sam said as she walked back in the house standing by the couch. "You're not even going to say bye?" she questioned as Roman stared forward at the TV._

 _Sam let out a cold chuckle, ran her hand through her long black hair and shook her head. "Of course, you stopped caring a long time ago."_

 _As Sam slammed the door Roman let a tear run down his cheek._

"Hello? Earth to Roman?" Dean said waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Roman said shaking his head and looking up at Dean.

"I said how did you know her."

"We were together for 6 years."

"Wait... that's THE Sam? The one you were with while opening this?"

"Yup."

"Why did you hire her?" Dean questioned.

"I didn't, I told Eric from Human Resources which position we needed filled, the qualifications needed and how much they would make and he took care of the rest."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah..I mean its weird seeing her again but she's always been a hardworker and we really need that considering how big we're getting, we're going to have to hire more people eventually so it's fine."

"Okay whatever you say boss. Im going to go finish this car, bar after work?"

"You know it." Roman replied before pulling paperwork out of his desk.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Roman's door.

"Come in."

"Hey boss, I wanted to introduce you to the new employee she's the one I hired to take the phone calls, payments and write the schedules for the cars coming in. Roman this is Sam, Sam this is Roman." Eric said standing at Roman's desk smiling.

"Hello Sam." Roman said forcing a smile and sticking his hand out. Sam stood still a moment before slowly reaching forward to shake his hand.

"Well I'm going to show her the rest of the shop then she'll be ready to start tomorrow." Eric said opening the door.

"Can you wait outside a moment Eric? I'd like a moment with our new employee."

Eric nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was your shop I can find something else." Sam said imedittely when the door shut.

"Sam it's fine. I have no problem with you working here, after all we're adults no reason for our past to interfere with our jobs. I just want to make sure you know how this is going to work. We open at 10 am and close at 9 pm everyday, You will be here at 9:45 am to insure that everything is ready before we open and leave 9:15 after cashing out and closing up the shop. We are closed Monday and Tuesday so those would be your days off, we are closed on the major holidays and you do get holiday bonuses. You'll work salary, the first 90 days you cannot call out, after that I prefer to limit the amount of time you call out and it has to be with 10 hours notice so we can cover your position. You'll be answering the phones, giving estimates, making the schedules, if you have any questions how long it will take to do a certain job on the car go to Dean he's the head mechanic and will give you a time frame. I'm sure Eric has gone over all this with you but you know me I like to hear the confirmation myself that you're okay with all this."

Sam nodded her head "I'm okay with it."

"Okay then you can go to Eric to finish the tour and I'll see you tomorrow." Roman said getting up and opening the door for her.

Sam walked out the door and felt a pain in her heart. It's been 1 year since she left Roman, 1 year since she's talked to him and even seen him but seeing him took her right back to the day. She felt her eyes tearing up and quickly wiped them away as Eric walked up to her.

"Ready to finish?"

She nodded her head and followed him.

* * *

The next day Sam walked up to the shop doors at 9:30 am.

"You're a little early." She heard a voice behind her, she turned around and saw a guy with blue eyes, shaggy hair and ripped jeans walking up to her.

"Oh uh yeah, I don't really like being late so I usually show up early."

"I'm the same way. I'm Dean the head mechanic."

"I'm Sam. I'm the new assisstant."

"Oh yeah I saw you yesterday. I'll tell ya I'm happy we finally got you, trying to work on cars and answer phones and questions was getting a bit annoying. I just wanna work on the cars not deal with people you know?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she heard Roman's voice.

"Morning guys." He said walking up to the doors and unlocking it.

"Morning man." Dean said patting Roman on the back while Sam just smiled and walked in.

"Dean you know what to do, Sam come with me." Roman said as Dean walked off to the garage.

Sam followed Roman to a room, "This is the break room, you can leave your purse and stuff here or leave it at your desk whichever you prefer." Roman said before going to walk out of the room.

"Roman." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Where do I put my lunch?"

"I forgot to tell you. Since I have you guys work 12 hour days, I usually just buy everyone lunch so you don't have to worry about bringing it but I have a mini fridge in my office you could use today. I want to show you the computer system before we open so we should get to that."

15 minutes later the store opened, Dean was in the garage working on a car someone dropped off, Roman was in his office doing paperwork and Sam was at her desk trying to set up schedules when the computer system crashed.

She was doing everything she could trying to fix it, she tried to restart the computer, tried to exit, force shut down, nothing she did would work and the phone was ringing off the hook. Roman looked up from his desk out the window and saw Sam on the phone and writing on paper while looking overwhelmed at her computer.

As Sam hung up the phone Roman walked out of his office in time to see her slap the keyboard.

"Everything okay?" Roman asked walking over.

"The computer crashed and I can't fix it everything I try makes it go slower, people have been calling non stop and I wrote down their appointments but I can't get the computer to work for me to put it in, it's only been half an hour and I'm already messing up." Sam replied rubbing her hand over her face.

"Okay calm down, it's your first day you're allowed to not know how it all works yet okay?" Roman said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Roman's touch always calmed her down and it was reassuring to her to know it still did. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay let me look at it." Roman said looking at the computer. "Okay I see what the problem is." Roman said after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"When you first start you have to log in, Eric should have gave you your log in but it's right here," Roman said pointing to a piece of a paper, "what happened was with the system we use if you try to enter anything 3 times without logging in it will lock your computer since we have everyones personal information on here, so I'm going to overwrite the system with my log in, restart it then you log in and when the day is over just log out, put the paper in your desk and lock it."

"oh okay, thank you Roman." Sam smiled up at him.

"Anytime." he smiled back and walked back to his office.

The rest of the day went really smoothly for Sam and for the first time in her life she felt content with her job and it made her look forward to coming in tomorrow.

* * *

Half way through her second day, a young man came in and walked up to her desk.

"Excuse me mam?"

"Hi yes how can I help you?"

"Well my car is making a weird noise and I don't feel comfortable driving it so I was hoping you had an opening today where you can fit me in just to take a look at what is going on."

"Um yeah let me check our schedule." Sam said looking to the computer and typing some stuff in. "I have to talk to the mechanic to make sure but we may have some time in about an hour to look at it. I'll be right back." she smiled as she walked to the garage.

"Hey Dean?"  
"What's up Sam?"

"There's a guy here who said he doesn't feel comfortable driving his car because it's making a weird noise and he wanted to know if you would be able to take a look, i think in an hour you have some open time."

"Yeah I'm about finish with this car give me 30-45 mins and I'll head out to check it out."

"Okay thank you."

"Excuse me sir?" Sam said as she got back to her desk "our mechanic Dean said he can take a look in about 45 minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"Oh not at all."

"Okay just go ahead and have a seat over there where the TV is and he'll be out here soon."

"Okay thank you."

45 minutes later Dean walked out, introduced himself to the guy and looked at his car and decided it would be safer to fix whatever the problem was now so he could have his car back and not have to spend money on a taxi so the guy went back into the shop and went to talk to Sam.

"So looks like I'm going to be stuck here a few more hours, Dean said they'll do my car now."

"Oh that's really nice of him. He's usually pretty fast so hopefully he can get you outta here soon."

"Yeah hopefully. Although waiting here isn't that bad." He smiled at Sam which made her blush.

"I'm shawn by the way."

"Sam."

"Well I would just like to say you are very beautiful Sam."

"Oh...why thank you Shawn that is very nice of you." she smiled.

"And you have the best smile I have ever seen."

"What is going on here?" Sam heard Roman say from behind.

"Shawn had something going on with his car and Dean's fixing it right now." Sam said.

"Okay that's nice but why are you flirting instead of working? This is a job not a hang out Sam. I expect better, get back to work you don't need to flirt with the customers." Roman said sternly before storming off to his office.

"Woww... nice guy" Shawn said.

"It's okay he's right, I gotta get back to work. Nice to meet you." Sam said looking back to her computer and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Later that night Dean, Roman, and Sam were all getting ready to close up shop, there was an awkward silence that Dean didn't do well with.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Dean said looking between Sam and Roman.

"Nothing Dean." Roman replied putting files in a drawer.

"Then why is it so awkward? Did something happen today?" Dean looked at Roman who stayed silent, then looked at Sam "soo?"

"Roman thought I was flirting instead of working so he got upset with me."

"I clearly heard you flirting I didn't pay you to flirt I pay you to do your job that you weren't doing."

"It was less than a minute Roman, I was still working."

"You were flirting with a customer exactly how is that working?"

"You didn't have to call me out in front of him though, it was embarrassing."

"Then do your job and it won't happen." Roman shrugged.

"I was doing my job Roman. He came up said 2 sentences to me and that's when you came out, the timing was bad but I was still doing my job."

"Okay guys take it easy, it's not that big of a deal and it won't happen again lets just finish this." Dean said trying to ease the tension.

"If you were doing your job you wouldn't have been flirting, it's that easy to comprehend. You are wrong."

"Of course. You're always right and I'm always wrong isn't that how our relationship always was?"

"Why are you bringing our relationship into this? Im telling you as your boss you weren't being appropriate."

"Really? It sounds like you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?!" Roman shouted.

"Calm down guys!" Dean said back.

"Jealous that a guy was talking to me because thats the only reason you'd be mad when I really was doing my job."

"Any guy on the planet can talk to you Sam I don't care, just not on company time when I'm paying you. In case you forgot our relationship has been over for a while, I have no feelings for you, talk to whoever, but not when I'm paying you to work!" Roman said.

Sam felt a pain in her chest when he said he had no feelings for her, sure it was a while ago and she knew he didn't but it still hurt to hear because deep down she still loved him.

"Part of my job is talking to the customers. I'm sorry if that bothers you but it's what you hired me to do." Sam replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Talk not flirt. Common sense." Roman replied coldly.

Sam just looked at Roman, this wasn't the Roman she was used to. The Roman she knew would not yell or embarrass her like that, he wouldn't be so cold to her, suddenly she remembered how cold he was to her the day she left, how he didn't care anymore and all the emotions she felt that day came rushing back. The heartache, the lump in her throat she just wanted to cry but she couldn't let him see that so she grabbed her purse and ran out of the shop.

"Roman. What the hell man?" Dean asked

"What?"

"What's going on with you man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We've both flirted with customers, it's not a big deal. She just ran out cause of what you said."

"Yeah well that's typical her. Always runs out on people."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to people who have already left reviews for this it is highly appreciated!_

 _Please review this chapter, feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen or be done better. thank you_

* * *

The next few days of work went painfully slow. Roman and Sam would barely even look at each other which made for an awkward stressful enviornment. It was their last day of work this week and they were cleaning and closing up when Dean finally snapped.

"I'm sick of this! You two cannot act like this when we're working together."

"Dean, we're fine." Roman said continuing what he was doing.

"No. We're solving this. Tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, stopping all movements and looking at Dean.

"When we're done here, we're going to go grab a drink and get some food."

"I don't feel like it Dean." Roman shrugged.

"Too bad. I'm not going to continue working like this. You two are making it unbearable so fix it, or I'm leaving." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Fine." Roman grunted.

An hour later Dean, Roman and Sam were all sitting at a booth at Buffalo Wild wings quietly sipping their beers and eating their food.

"Okay guys, let's get to it." Dean said.

"I need a bit more alcohol first." Roman said downing the rest of his beer and signaling the waiter that he'd like another one.

"You need alcohol to even talk to me now?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"We are not starting this! I'm sick of it. You're both adults act like it!" Dean said slamming his beer down on the table.

Sam and Roman both looked down at the table, neither wanting to start the conversation first.

"Whatever I'm done." Dean said getting up to leave.

"Fine! We'll talk." Roman said sighing before looking at Sam. Dean slowly took his seat and looked back and forth before them. "I think it's unprofessional to flirt with a customer, especially your first week on the job."

"I don't appreciate you talking down to me in front of a customer when you don't know what was going on."

Roman closed his eyes and slowly took a breath trying to remain calm, "I heard you two, I knew you were flirting, I don't get why it's so hard to admit it."

"Roman, he was flirting with me, he said two nice things before you came up."

"Sam, you just acknowledged it, just apologize you are wrong." Dean said chipping in.

"So it's perfectly okay for him to go off on me in front of the customer?" Sam scoffed.

"No he shouldn't have done that in front of him, but it was your first week and I'm sure any boss would have a problem with this. You two are acting like children people get in trouble at work all the time and still talk. You both are working here so you need to put your shit aside and talk for the best of the business. That is what you both want right? For the business to grow and succeed?" Dean asked.

"Of course I do." Sam said. Roman instantly laughed out loud causing both Dean and Sam to look at him.

"I'm sorry, that was just funny." Roman said regaining his composure.

"What was?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"You saying so matter of fact that you want this business to work out."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Considering you had such a problem with me trying to open it, it's hard to believe that."

"That's not what I had a problem with..why are you even bringing it up? Our relationship is over."

"Yeah sure it's not. Whatever you're my employee and I'll treat you like one at work." Roman said standing up and throwing money on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking up at Roman.

"Oh me? I'm taking a page out of your book. I'm leaving." he said grabbing his jacket and storming outside.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Dean." Sam said after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you?" Dean shifted to face her.

"You think I wanted this to happen?"

"I think there's a reason you applied to work at his shop."

"Yeah. It's called needing a job."

"But out of all places you could work, why apply at your ex boyfriends shop that he owns?"

"I didn't know he owned it." Sam said quietly.

"You're telling me you watched him come up with the idea, spend months on end trying to open it, and you had no idea at all it was his shop you were applying for?"

Sam sat there quietly refusing to make eye contact.

"Maybe he's having a hard time because this person he was in love with that walked out on him for trying to open a shop is now working at the shop. Guess him spending so much time opening it turned out to be a good thing huh?" Dean said, paying his part of the bill and walking out leaving Sam there alone.

 _"Hey baby, i bought a space for my shop!" Roman beemed tossing his briefcase on the counter, walking up to Sam and kissing her._

 _"I'm so happy for you babe! Where is it?" Sam asked smiling proudly at Roman._

 _"I'll show you when it's done. It was a bit of a fixer upper and I don't want you to see it before it's finished."_

 _"Okay, so we're still on for dinner tomorrow?"_

 _"Actually, I'm on a pretty tight schedule babe, I have to get down there hire some people to help me fix it up. I only have a few months to get it on track"_

 _"Roman... we havent had dinner together in 5 months. Can you please just take one day? Especially tomorrow."_

 _"Why what's tomorrow?" he asked stripping off his clothes while walking to the bathroom._

 _"Nothing..." Sam said as Roman walked into the bathroom, "just our anniversary."_

"Excuse me m'am? Do you need anything else?" The waiter asked. Sam snapped back into reality and shook her head. She put her money on the table and handed the waiter a 20 for a tip and quickly left the resturant.

* * *

The weekend went by too fast for anyone's liking. Sam walked into work and smiled at Dean and Roman.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning." Dean said while Roman just smiled.

"Let's get to work." Roman said walking to his office and shutting the door.

The day went pretty fast, there were tons of customers to keep them busy. Soon it was the end of the day and the three of them were cleaning up.

"Roman, can I talk to you please?" Sam asked nervously.

"Um sure."

"In private if you dont' mind." Roman stared at her for a moment before walking to his office and holding the door open for her.

"What's up?" he asked shutting the door behind her.

"I just want you to know that I do want this shop to be successful. I am proud of you for opening it and regardless of how you feel about me personally I hope you know professionally I'm not going to do anything to put your shop at risk and I'll do my best to help make it grow."

"Oh um," Roman cleared his throat, "Thanks I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. And if you need to talk about our past to make it easier to work with me I understand." Romans face immeditely hardened and Sam saw the cold look come back into his eyes.

"We're coworkers, that's it. I have no interest in talking to you about anything other than the shop." Roman quickly opened the door and walked out of his office past Dean.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Peachy." She sighed grabbing her things and walking out of the shop.

* * *

Every day that week Sam would show up to work at the last possible second and leave as soon as possible. She said no more than 3 words a day, good morning and bye. It was their last day of work that week when Sam decided it was time to tell them.

"I'm going to be quitting." Sam blurted out causing Roman and Dean to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to be quitting. This is my 2 weeks notice. That's standard and more than enough time for you to replace me and hopefully for me to find a new job."

"Why are you quitting?" Dean questioned.

"It's just better for everyone this way."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Dean said looking at Roman.

"What would you like me to say?" He shrugged.

"Anything? She's qutting man!" Dean said letting his frustrations out.

"She walked out on me, you think I'm surprised she's walking out on the job? I'm not. Do whatever you want."

"I'm so sick of this!" Sam yelled. "I get it, I walked out on you and it bugs you but I tried to talk to you about it and you didn't want me to you can't keep throwing it in my face!"

"I didn't throw it in your face. I'm just saying walking out is kinda what you're known for."

"Yup the whole thing was my fault you played noooooo part in our break up."

"You two seriously need to work this shit out!" Dean shouted.

"There's nothing to work out." Roman said.

"That's bullshit. You keep bring it up you still resent her for it. "

"Well it doesn't matter. She's quitting so we don't have to see each other anymore." Roman shrugged.

"I don't want you to keep hating me." Sam sighed. "Can you please just talk to me about this?"

"I'm going to go...clean something in the garage." Dean said leaving the room.

"I know I hurt you Roman, and I'm sorry but you can't keep blaming me." Sam sighed while Roman sat down on a chair not saying anything. "You put me second, you never spent time with me, this shop was the only thing you cared about."

"I put my all into this shop to make our lives better." Roman replied quietly.

"But you didn't make us a priority."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Roman yelled, "you think I liked working all day everyday?! NO! We needed a better life, the more time I spent the faster I was going to get this opened. All you had to do was sacrifice a few months. We were struggling so bad, the faster I opened this the faster we'd get secure, so I may have neglected you but it was to try to make our lives better."

"Roman, you can't expect a relationship to last when you don't care for it or make time for it. You should have made time for me."

"You should have supported me. I busted my ass to get you whatever you wanted, I always did things I didn't want to do for you and you walked out on me."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, I thought you didn't want us anymore."

"You're the one who walked away not me."

"I felt like I was in love with someone who wasn't in love with me."

"You werent in love with me." Roman let out a painful chuckle.

"Yes I was."

"You don't walk out on someone you love so easily."

"Roman-"

"No I'm done." Roman interuppted, "You can blame this on me all you want but you're the one who walked out. You ended us and not only that you then come here for a job when you didn't even support this place." Roman said getting up and walking towards the garage to Dean.

"Roman please..don't hate me." Sam said.

Roman turned slowly and glared at Sam, "The only feelings I have about you are hate."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm going to try to start updating this every other day or every 3rd day since I'll be busy during the holidays.

Please leave reviews!

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Roman had found two new people to replace Sam at his shop, a lot of people weren't willing to work the hours so he had to change it from one position to two. He hasn't heard from Sam since that day he said he hated her. She still worked for him a couple weeks sure but they didn't talk, she would come 5 minutes late every day to avoid seeing him and always brought headphones to avoid talking to him while they were closing.

"Roman, these new people aren't working out?" Dean said walking into his office.

"Why's that?" Roman asked not looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"They don't make schedules right, they overbook or dont book them at all, I go from having 5 cars in the same time slot to none for the next 6 hours, I've talked to them about this before and it continues. They're fucking up the business. Ugh I miss Sam." The last part caused Roman to stop what he was doing and look up at Dean.

"I'll handle it." Roman sighed putting the paperwork in his desk.

"Ms. Jones?" He said walking up to one of the new employees.

"Yes Mr. Reigns?" she said not looking up from the text message she was reading.

"Can you pay attention to what I'm about to tell you?" Roman said with a tone causing her to put her phone down and look at him, "Dean told me he's talked to you about scheduling issues and not doing your job right before?"

"Well I have been doing it. People can only fit in certain times."

"Yeah but scheduling them for all one time is going to put people off from coming here."

"With all due respect I'm trying to help you, you should talk to Dean about working faster or getting more mechanics." She shrugged.

"This wasn't a problem before you, so I'm going to have to fire you." Roman said out of patience.

"Are you kidding me? Whatever good luck with your stupid shop." Ms. Jones scoffed grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"That was kind of brutal." Dean pipped up from behind Roman.

"Yeah and she was the calm one. I'm going to go call Jon and let him know." Dean nodded and walked back to the garage to finish up on a car before the owner got back.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the assisstant?" Dean asked while they were cleaning up.

"I'll just put up another job ad and til then I'll head down to the temporary employment office in the morning and let them know we might be needing someone for a little bit."

Dean nodded and the two finished up.

* * *

The next morning Roman walked into the temporary employment office to find temps to fill the position until he could find a permanent replacement.

"Hello sir how can I help you?" the desk attendent asked.

"Hey I'm in need of some temps for my shop."

"Okay sir, what will they be doing?"

"Answering phones, making appointments and helping open and close each day."

"We actually have the perfect person for that job, ah there she is." the attendent said pointing at the door.

Roman turned around and saw Sam walk in.

"Sam, come over here please?" Sam slowly walked over avoiding eye contact with Roman.

"Hello Ryan." Sam smiled at the attendent.

"Good morning, this man needs some temps for his shop, sounds like something you have experience in."

"Um...yeah I do but I'm sure he'd like some other choices." Sam stuttered.

"You sound perfect for it but okay, would you like to see some of the other people who might come in today to see if they fit?" Ryan turned to Roman asking.

"No it's okay, she'll be fine." Roman said causing Sam to give him a shocked look.

"Okay then. Will you be paying her directly or would you like to give us the check and we give it to her?"

"I'll give it to her thank you." Roman said smiling and walking out.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly walked back to her car to follow Roman to his shop.

When they got back to the shop Sam followed Roman in.

"Whoa Sam. You're back." Dean said shocked. She quietly nodded her head and walked over to the desk she used to sit at and began her day.

* * *

Dean had to leave early that day leaving Sam and Roman alone to clean up. After 10 minutes of silence Sam finally said something for the first time that day.

"Why didn't you wait for other people to take this job today?"

"I needed someone right away." Roman shrugged.

"Other people were going to be showing up in 5 minutes. I'm sure you would have preferred them anyway. Besides you hired other people so why do you even need the help?"

"They didn't work out." Roman was being so short that Sam decided to give up and went back to cleaning.

"I thought you found another job." Roman said when they finished cleaning.

"I lied."

"Why?"

"I don't really know." Sam said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at the ground.

"What's the reason?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Then you tucked your hair and looked away. That means you're lying."

"Fine. I didn't think it was any of your business. You found replacements, you didn't want me around, you hated me so I told you I had a job."

"So you've been unemployed the past 2 weeks?"

"Kind of. I've worked everyday just not a permanent position."

"You've worked everyday?"

"Well...I do have rent and bills to pay Roman." Sam sighed rubbing a hand over her face.

"You can have your old job back if you'd like." Roman said.

"Why? You don't want to work with me."

"Because you're the best person for the job. Everyone else complained about the hours or just suck at the job. You helped this place run smoother. So if you want your job back it's yours. Besides I don't want you having to go there everyday hoping there's a job for you."

"Whoa you actually care?" Sam said shocked.

"Well yeah." Roman replied.

"That's shocking." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because...you hate me remember? I don't get why you'd care about me having a job or money."

"I don't want you to end up homeless." he said. Sam just nodded.

Her and Roman started walking to their cars in silence. It started snowing and Roman saw Sam tense up from the corner of his eye. She hated driving in the snow. When Sam was a kid her parents left her at her aunts so they could have a date night. The next morning Sam woke up running downstairs and seeing all the snow, she ran up to her aunt asking where her parents were. Her and her dad always loved playing in the snow. When she got to her aunt she was crying, at the age of 7 Sam lost her parents. They were in a car accident due to icy roads, her first and only accident was when it was snowing, now every time she had to drive in snow she would panic, most the time she couldn't handle it and would break down and need someone to drive her so coming out seeing snow at night knowing she had to drive home worried her.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Roman asked.

"No..I'll be fine." she said quietly slowing unlocking her car door. Roman could see the anxiety all over her face and the instinct to protect her came back.

"Okay well I have to go get some gas so I'll probably be behind you for a while." Roman said.

"You don't have to follow me. I'll be fine." Sam said knowing instantly what he was doing.

"I'm not. Just need some gas." He shrugged.

Roman followed Sam to her apartment that was right next to a gas station, he drove slower til he saw her park and get out of her car, when he was sure she was fine he sped up to drive home, not even stopping at the gas station. Sam saw him drive past the gas station and smiled to herself.

 _He doesn't compeltely hate me._ she thought as she walked inside.

* * *

The next day Sam was 30 minutes late to work, the snow picked up a lot last night and it took a long time to convince herself to drive to work, she even had to pull over because she started having a break down.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Sam walked into Roman's office saying.

"The roads are icy. I was almost late too, it's fine. I covered for you but I need you to start fast please." Sam nodded and walked over to her desk.

The day went by really fast, a lot of cars coming in to get snow tires or their brakes checked. Before she knew it the day was over and they were heading out. When Sam walked outside she saw how the snow had picked up and how bad the roads were and she could feel her chest tightening and her eyes burning. She took a deep breath and climbed into her car as Dean waved and drove off. Roman sat in his car letting it heat up a bit and looking over at Sam every few minutes to make sure she was okay. She finally put her car in reverse, backed out of the spot and started to pull out of the parking lot. Roman was going to drive home but something in him told him to follow Sam so he did. About a block later Sam hit black ice and her car started spinning, she instantly closed her eyes and started crying, she knew she shouldn't, that she need to open her eyes, pump the brakes all that but she couldn't get herself too. She felt her car stop moving but couldn't get herself to open her eyes. She felt like the car was closing in on her she couldn't move and found it hard to breathe when she heard a knock on her window. She slowly opened her eyes and looked seeing Roman standing there looking concerned. She reached for the door and unlocked it Roman opening it up instantly.

"Are you okay?!" Roman asked.

Sam couldn't say anything she just let out a sob and put her head on the steering wheel.

"Come on," Roman said unhooking her seatbelt and helping her out after she put the car in park, "go sit in my car, Ill go park yours and I'll give you a ride home." Sam just nodded and walked quietly to Roman's car as he got hers into a parking lot. He got back in his car and looked over at Sam, she was just sitting there with her hands in her lap looking at them.

"It's okay." Roman said before pulling off.

When he got back to her apartment though the bad news kept coming. They pulled up to 3 firetrucks outside. She got out of the car and walked up to one of the fire fighters asking what happened. Someone purposely set the apartment on fire, and nothing was saved, everything she owned, besides her car was gone. Roman walked up behind her listening to what the fire fighter said. When he finished explaining what happened and what was going to be happening next Sam slowly turned to Roman.

"Well...thanks for the ride." she said.

"What are you going to do?" Roman asked looking at what was left of the building.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"You can stay at the house tonight and we can figure out what to do later."

"That won't be weird?" Sam asked.

"Oh it'll definitely be weird." Roman said.

As soon as they got into the house Sam felt comfortable, this was where she lived for so long it was familiar, she sat on the couch while Roman walked to the kitchen to get them some hot chocolate. Walking back to the living room he stopped. Seeing her sitting on the couch in what used to be their home made him smile but also broke his heart, he just kept picturing the day she left and felt his walls start going back up. He walked up to her, handed her the cup and sat on the other couch away from her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Sam smiled while Roman just stared coldly before nodding. "So I guess being nice to me is done." she sighed.

"I don't know what you want from me." Roman said.

"I want you to be able to be around me without being so cold to me."

Roman didn't reply and Sam just shook her head and looked down at her phone.

"I'll try to find a hotel I can stay at starting tomorrow til I can find a new place to live."

Roman just nodded his head.

"I guess this is karma for leaving huh?" Sam said while a tear slid down her cheek.

"What?"

"I lost everything tonight. It has to be some sort of karma."

"It's not karma Sam. Shitty things just happen."

"All the shitty things happened after leaving you. I'm in debt, I have no place to live, you hate me. It's clearly karma for what I did."

"I don't actually hate you." Roman said quietly.

"Could have fooled me." she laughed.

"Yeah I mean letting you work at my shop, twice, means I hate you. Giving you a ride means I hate you. Letting you stay here. You're right. I completely hate you."

"You're hot and cold with me Roman. One minute you're fine with me, the next you look at me in disgust. I never know what I'm going to get from you. I just don't know how to fix it. Please tell me how to fix it and I will. I never wanted you to hate me."

"Look Sam, you want the truth?" he asked.

"Of course."

"You were my best friend and I counted on you. You were my rock, of everything I had to worry about I never worried about you leaving. You were the love of my life and you left-"

"I know I left but Roman-"

"I'm not done. One minute you were here and the next you were gone. I know how to love you and I know how to hate you. I don't know how to do anything inbetween. I have to get to bed." Roman said walking off before Sam could reply.

Sam watched him walk off and felt really guilty. She never knew how much she hurt him but now all she wanted to do was fix it. Fix him.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a while to upate, i lost motivation and I'm not sure if anyone is reading this so if you are please leave a review and let me know otherwise I'll probably discontinue this story. Thanks!

* * *

The next morning Roman walked into the kitchen to see Sam on his laptop and eating some cereal.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he approached the kitchen.

"I'm just looking up apartments, no reason for us to be stuck in an awkward situation." she replied.

"I can help, my old buddy's sister works at the leasing office of an apartment. How much can you spend?"

"For rent? Maybe $1000 a month."

"How much do you have right now? You know deposit first and last months rent? Plus don't you have to replace like everything in your apartment that you lost? Unless you had renters insurance." Roman replied taking a seat at the table and taking a drink of his orange juice.

"I...I really didn't think of that."

"So you didn't have insurance?"

"No." Sam replied looking down. Roman shook his head and sighed.

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty screwed right now. I guess I could find a shelter." she said changing tabs on the laptop and looking up shelters.

Roman sat at the table quietly debating himself. Part of him wanted to help her and the other part didn't want to be around her longer than he had to be. In the end he still cared and didn't want her to have to go through hard situations if he could prevent it. He just wanted to protect her like he had always done.

"Look, this house is big enough, you can stay here til you get back on your feet. I'll go with you after work today and we can get you clothes, and other necessities. It's a loan though. When you have enough to buy all you need and pay for rent I'll call up my friend and we'll figure it out." Roman said before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"You don't have to do that Roman." He just shrugged. "You really want me to live with you?"

"Not really no." He said bluntly. "but it won't be forever, you'll be back on your feet soon. Get ready, we're leaving for work soon."

* * *

"She's living with you!?" Dean exclaimed when Roman told him the situation.

"Yeah man, I guess it just makes sense for right now."

"There's other options Roman."

"Well yeah but this is the best one."

"Best for her, or for you?" Dean questioned.

"Why would it be best for me?"

"Because you still love her."

"Dean, I can't stand her. I don't still love her. Not even a little."

"That's why when you saw she needed a job you gave her one. Twice. That's why you followed her home and let her stay with you. And also why you're giving her a loan. Because you don't love her?"

Roman ignored Dean and started filing paperwork.

"Whatever lie you gotta tell yourself Romeo." With that Dean walked out of Roman's office and Roman groaned and ran a hand over his face.

* * *

"What about this one?" Sam asked pulling a black sweater from where it was and holding it up for Roman.

"It looks exactly like the last ten black sweaters you pulled." Roman said.

"It's completely different!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"You never were able to tell the difference." Sam said putting the sweater back and picking up a different one.

"They're all black sweaters Sam how different can they really be?"

"Men." she sighed before finally picking one and walking to a different section.

"How much should I get?" She said looking back at Roman.

"As much as you need." he shrugged.

"Price wise Roman. I don't want you to spend too much."

"Stop worrying about price, I've got it. Besides it's just a loan, not like it's a hand out so however much you wanna pay back." She nodded and kept looking. Eventually she found a short black halter dress. "Oh my God, this looks just like the one I used to have."

"Let me see." Roman said. She held it out to him and he let out a laugh, "it sure does."

"You remember that dress?" she said surprised.

"Of course I do. You wore it to my sister's anniversary party. I remember how you destroyed it too."

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed instantly blushing. "We do not need to relive that!"

"Why not? It was pretty funny." Roman said replaying the memory in his head and cracking up.

"Roman stop!" Sam said trying to fake an angry face.

"The way it fell it-" Roman tried to say but burst out laughing mid sentence unable to finish.

"Fine! It was pretty funny." Sam agreed laughing a little.

"Roman?" Roman and Sam heard a voice say.

"Krista, hey." Roman said giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm really good how are you? How's the shop?"

"It's really good, busier every day." Roman beemed with pride.

"I'm not surprised, you do a great job. Never had a doubt." Krista smiled.

Sam stood there watching the exchange feeling awkward. She felt like her and Roman were having a moment and then some woman she doesn't know interuppts and it's like Roman forgot she was even there.

"We should catch up." Sam heard Krista say, snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah we definitely should!"

Sam cleared her throat getting both of their attentions.

"Oh uh Krista, this is Sam. A co worker." Roman said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you." Krista smiled holding out her hand.

"You too." Sam said quietly, quickly shaking her hand.

"Well I'll leave you two, but how about we go out tonight Roman?" Krista said turning her attention back to Roman.

"Um yeah we can do that, what do you have in mind?"

"How about our bar? Say 11?"

"I can do that."

"Okay it's a date! Nice meeting you again." Krista smiled at Sam and walked away.

"We can go now." Sam said walking to the cash register.

"You sure you're done?" Roman said walking fast to keep up to her.

"Yup."

* * *

Sam was in the extra bed room, her room for the time being, putting away the clothes that Roman had bought her earlier when she saw him pass her room.

"Have fun on your date." She called out.

"It's not a date." Roman said walking up to the door of her room.

"Sure. If that's what you want to believe."

"What's your problem? You've had an attitude since we left the store." He said crossing his arms.

"Nothing."

"Whatever. I'm leaving see you later." he scoffed and walked off.

When Sam heard the front door close she let out a breath and sat down on her bed. Seeing how smiley Roman and Krista were to each other and seeing him leave to go be with her made Sam's stomach turn. The thought of him being with someone else hurt her. Roman might not think it's a date but she knew it was.

* * *

Later that night around 2 or 3 am, Sam was still laying in bed unable to sleep. She wanted to say it had nothing to do with Roman but it did. She had to see if he came home tonight or spent the night with her. Suddenly she heard the door down stairs open and she slowly walked out of her room to the top of the stairs to go ask Roman how his night was but she stopped when she saw Krista standing there. She knew she should walk back to her room but she had to know what they were saying.

"Tonight was so fun Roman." Krista smiled while standing in front of him.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"Yeah you seemed pretty stressed lately from what I've heard."

"You could say that. But man tonight was just what I needed. To cut lose and spend time with someone else."

"So you like spending time with me?" Krista asked.

"I do." Roman smiled.

"Good because I like spending time with you too."

"We should do this more often." Krista said after a moment of silence.

"I would be okay with that."

"We could go out to breakfast in the morning if you don't work?"

"Tomorrow is my day off." Roman replied.

" 9 am work for you?"

"It's a date" Roman said echoing her previous words.

"Good! I'll see you then." Krista said.

"Drive home safe okay?" Roman said.

"I will. See you tomorrow." Krista said before giving Roman a quick peck looking embarrassed immeditely afterwards, "I'm so sorry. That was out of line I don't know why-" she was cut off by Roman kissing her. Sam felt like she was going to puke and she ran back to her room feeling tears in her eyes. She laid on her bed crying. She knew Roman wasn't hers, she knew she had no right to be hurt, but seeing him kiss someone else broke her heart.

Roman was walking back to his room when he heard crying, he slowly pushed the door to Sam's room opened and saw her shoulders going up and down.

"Are you okay?" he asked causing Sam to jump and quickly wipe her face. She rolled over facing him and faked a smile.

"I'm fine. How was your night?"

"It was good. What did you do around here?"

"I just put my stuff away."

"Why are you crying?" Roman asked cutting to the chase.

"I just realized how much I lost and it's a little hard to accept." she said avoiding eye contact.

"You mean with losing everything in the fire?"

"Um yeah. You know it's like everything I worked for is just gone, I have to start all over."

"Well you're strong, you'll survive. Besides you only lost material things right?"

"and you." she whispered under her breath. Roman sat there quietly unsure of what to say, she was sure he didn't hear her but he did.

"Anyway I'm going to breakfast in a few hours so I'm going to head to bed."

"With Krista?"

"Yeah."

"She seems sweet."

"She is. I'll bring you something back. Good night." Roman said walking out of her room, shutting the door and walking to his.

Roman laid on his bed replaying his night with Krista. It was nice to be able to hang out with a woman and not have this tension with her, not have the history. It was nice to be able to laugh and joke with someone again without remembering all they did to him. He hated seeing Sam upset over it but he was interested to see where this was going to go with Krista and Sam was going to accept it.


End file.
